Cluckin' Bell
Cluckin' Bell is a fast food restaurant chain specialized in chicken-based food products that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Cluckin' Bell is most likely based on Taco Bell and KFC. Taco Bell uses a bell logo, KFC serves fried chicken, and both companies are owned by the same parent corporation. It is possible that Cluckin' Bell could also be based on Popeyes, because of the color scheme. The name may come from a quote from the episode "Goodbyeee" of British comedy series Blackadder, which contains the quote "I think the phrase rhymes with clucking bell", a censored form of the phrase fucking hell. The franchise is probably inspired by Cluck-U Chicken, as both names are minced oaths. Elements of the chain seem to be a parody of Chick-fil-A, including the employee dressed as a chicken (possibly a reference to Chick-fil-A's cows), some of the various slogans used by the company, and the chicken sandwiches that the company sells in GTA IV. CB may also be a parody of Church's Chicken, although Bishop's Chicken is already based on Church's Chicken. GTA San Andreas — GTA Liberty City Stories In the GTA III's continuity, Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. In 1992 (the setting of GTA San Andreas) the company ran two advertisements on local media. The first commercial states that Cluckin' Bell breed chickens with "Six wings, forty breasts" before quickly gassing them to death. Their stock prices fell when they denied using factory farms, although the song suggests that their stock price has risen again. The second thumbs its nose at protesters and suggests that Cluckin' Bell previously served rats along with the chicken but is no longer doing so. It also implies that they use chemicals which result in breast swelling in humans. In 1994, Cluckin' Bell was taken to court in Ohio, winning the case after no link could be found between Cluckin' Bell meals and mammary gland swelling. The Cluckin' Bell website also says that the company takes no responsibility for erectile dysfunction, hair loss, heart disease, brain shrinkage, obesity, stomach ulcers, blindness or teenage acne. The website also documents how a "recent" case against the company ended after the judge in Mexico City was killed. Cluckin' Bell sponsors the Beat The Cock Challenge, two triathlons in GTA San Andreas which take place at Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos and Palomino Creek, Red County. Posters for the challenge are located at various points around San Andreas, including the Cobra Marital Arts Gym. In GTA Liberty City Stories, a billboard advertises Cluckin' Bell's "Fowl Wrap" which sells for 99 cents; however, there are no Cluckin' Bell restaurants in-game. Menu Cluckin' Bell, like other fast food outlets in GTA San Andreas, offer the player four meals, each with different quantities of fat, with the Salad Meal being the only fat-free option. In Las Venturas, the pricing of the Cluckin' Big Meal, Cluckin' Huge Meal and Salad Meal are 20% higher than in the rest of the state, as noted below: Soundboard #I ain't serving you! #We're closed. #Get outta here, your embarrassing yourself! #Do yourself a favor pal, I ain't serving. Theme song In GTA San Andreas, the company's two theme songs featured in their somewhat odd radio advertisements, and their website, are below. Locations Like other fast food outlets in GTA San Andreas, Cluckin' Bell is present in all major cities in San Andreas. Within rural San Andreas, the chain has only one outlet within town limits (Angel Pine), and two outlets at intersections outside Tierra Robada and Fort Carson. Although the mission Drive-Thru has CJ using the drive-thru at the Willowfield location, most other times it can only be accessed through the front door. All locations feature a cashier who is openly hateful of his customers, often berating them for even buying food there ("If you come back, you're a moron."). There is a Cluckin' Bell outlet in Market, Los Santos, which is unmarked on the map. Los Santos East LS CB.jpg|East Los Santos Market CB.jpg|Cluckin' Bell outlet in Market is unmarked on the map but is accessible to the player Willowfrield CB.jpg|Willowfield Las Venturas Creek CB.jpg|Creek Emerald Isle CB.jpg|The Emerald Isle Old Venturas Strip CB.jpg|Old Venturas Strip Pilgrim CB.jpg|Pilgrim San Fierro Downtown CB.jpg|Downtown Ocean Flats CB.jpg|Ocean Flats San Andreas' countryside Angel Pine CB.jpg|Angel Pine Bone County CB.jpg|Fort Carson (closed at night) Tierra Robada CB.jpg|Tierra Robada Trivia In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: * In the Cluckin' Bell drive through restaurant, there are posters for the "cluckin' little kids' meal" and the "cluckin' huge meal", and the price "$1.99" written on both posters. However, the actual menu item for "cluckin' huge meal" costs $10 rather than $1.99. One can infer that the kids' meal also costs the exact same as a huge meal. * In certain Cluckin' Bell restaurants, cups with the Burger Shot logo can be seen on cup dispensers. The word Burger Shot can also be seen on the screen of the counter, meaning the same model from the Burger Shot restaurants was used. * When you order food at Cluckin' Bell, you can hear the worker sometimes say: "Cluckity fuck, place an order." and may warn the player, humorously, saying, "It's all-processed chicken ass." When you buy food, you can hear the worker say, humorously: "If you come back, you're a moron" or "Hope ya choke-a-doodle doo!", showing he demonstrably hates his job or Cluckin' Bell itself and doesn't want to serve the food to the player, although sometimes he may reply nicely. * The back of the worker's shirt has a writing that says 'Taste the cock', a deliberate reference to oral sex. * In a beta screenshot, the worker is seen to be much fatter and dons a much-too-tight shirt. * In San Andreas Radio X DJ Sage comments about how she "did a guy" behind Cluckin' Bell during the intro to Primal Scream's "Movin' on Up". * Cluckin Bell is the only fast food restaurant where you cannot access the kitchen by using the door in the back. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: * There are Cluckin' Bell ad (in Lips 106 radio station). ---- GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars Cluckin' Bell is reintroduced in GTA IV as a place for the player to regain health via consuming food. However, the player can only buy a $1 fowl burger (which sounds like a burger is disgusting, though fowl spelled this way simply means 'bird') which will restore the player's health in full. Cluckin' Bell also advertises a new non-interactive product, the Stuffed Pollo Todo Frito (literally Fried Chicken Stuffed with Everything), which is a whole deep fried chicken stuffed with mashed potatoes, gravy and corn, a parody of KFC's "Famous Bowl (or Chicken Bowl outside the US)". Furthermore, the player in GTA IV can download a Cluckin' Bell theme for their upgraded phone via the website www.vipluxuryringtones.com. Cluckin' Bell is also a favourite eating spot for Little Jacob and Dwayne Forge. Other additions include certain Benson trucks that feature Cluckin' Bell's signage, as well as an interesting addition of accessible toilets in Cluckin' Bell outlets separated for both men and women (labelled "Cocks" and "Chicks" respectively). Cluckin' Bell in GTA Chinatown Wars is even less significant, appearing only as a non-interactive and inaccessible part of the cityscape. Yankee trucks in the game may also bear Cluckin' Bell liveries, appearing in yellow and bearing the Cluckin' Bell logo on its sides. Menu Locations Unlike Cluckin' Bell in GTA San Andreas and its indirect competition in GTA IV, Burger Shot, which operates 10 outlets, Cluckin' Bell's presence in the game is far more limited, with only four outlets throughout Liberty City and Alderney State: in Cerveza Heights, Northwood (closed) and The Triangle. Alderney has only one outlet, in Berchem (inaccessible). While GTA Chinatown Wars features the same outlets existing at the same locations in Dukes and Algonquin, the Berchem outlet is absent as Alderney is not included in the game's setting. Trivia *The music heard in GTA IV's Cluckin' Bell outlets comes from Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in The Triangle and Radio Broker in Cerveza Heights. *Cluckin' Bell is Little Jacob's and Dwayne Forge's favorite place to eat. *In GTA IV, the African-American worker might tell Niko something like: "I wouldn't eat it, but... here you go!". A Burger Shot worker might also say the same thing when serving the player. *In GTA IV, the condemned branch in Wardite and Exeter could be tied to a famous case in 2007 where a Taco Bell restaurant was closed in New York for its rat infestation. Easter Eggs * The most expensive kids meal The highest price meals in Cluckin' Bell restaurants is "Little Clucker" ($8.00) and "Little Peckers" ($8.00), both of them are meal for kids. * Veggie Wings may contain meat The Cluckin' Bell new "Veggie Wings" with a row of disclaimer below: "may contain meat". * Clean Hands, Clean Conscience On the paper-towel dispenser in Cluckin' Bell restaurants with the text of "Clean Hands, Clean Conscience". * Cash register in Cluckin' Bell On the cash register of Cluckin' Bell restaurants, you can see the text on it likes: "Holy Shit", "Veg Crap", "Medium, Extra Medium, Medium XL", "Ask CJ", "Launch Missiles", "Space Lazer" etc. * Cluck Norris in Cluckin' Bell In Cluckin' Bell restaurants, near the back of the store, there's an action figure of a man in a martial arts position wearing a chicken hat; printed on the glass is "Cluck Norris", a reference to film/television star and martial artist Chuck Norris. * Double your breasts In Cluckin' Bell, the slogan of "The Mighty Cluck" is "200% bigger breasts", referring the rumor about the KFC's chickens pumped too much hormones and cause the customer with larger breast even for men. * Cluckin' Bell's restrooms Another thing in Cluckin' Bell is the names above the restrooms. The male restroom says "Cocks" above it and the female restroom says "Chicks" above it. * No chickens are choked There is a sign of "No chickens are choked when preparing our food (That's a promise)" in the Cluckin' Bell. "Choke the chicken" means the act of masturbation. * Cluckin' Bell's cock Meals at Cluckin' Bell prefer to use the word "cock" instead of "chicken". See also * Cluck Norris, Cluckin' Bell's mascot in GTA IV. * Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA IV ---- GTA V Cluckin' Bell is also featured in GTA V but their restaurants are not accessible anymore. Cluckin' Bell has a factory farm and warehouses in Paleto Bay named "Clucking Bell Farms". Their trucks can be seen coming and going frequently. The player access this warehouse during the mission The Paleto Score. Its main stock competitor is Taco Bomb, while its other competitors stand as Burger Shot, Pizza This... and Up-n-Atom Burger. Cluckin' Bell restaurants can also be found on Las Lagunas Boulevard, at the Rockford Plaza, the Pleasure Pier and Davis, in Los Santos. CluckinBellBurton-GTAV.png|Cluckin' Bell on Las Lagunas Boulevard, at the Rockford Plaza in Burton. CluckinBellDavis-GTAV.png|Cluckin' Bell in Davis. CluckinBellPleasurePier-GTAV.png|Cluckin' Bell at the Pleasure Pier. CluckinBellFarms-GTAV.png|Clucking Bell Farms in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. Company Trucks/Trailers Cluckin-bell-trailer-gtav.png|Cluckin' Bell trailer. Trivia * The sign in the trailer reads "Going Cheep" referring to "Going Cheap" and the noise a bird makes. * Most of the branches in Los Santos are not accessible. See Also *Clucking Bell Farms, a factory that possibly manufactures Cluckin' Bells' chicken in GTA V. *Bishop's Chicken, another fast food restaurant chain specialized in chicken in GTA V. External Links *Official Cluckin' Bell website for GTA San Andreas Navigation de:Cluckin’ Bell Corporation es:Cluckin' Bell fi:Cluckin' Bell fr:Cluckin' Bell nl:Cluckin' Bell pl:Cluckin' Bell sv:Cluckin' Bell Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Fast Food Category:Restaurants